Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Silverspeck(Ki)-For approval Comments? 15:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) To start with, make the white background transparent, and change the file name to "Silverspeck.kit.png". As for the charart itself, make the ear pink more reddish and blur it. Darken the shading on her tummy and the legs farthest from us, make the flecks more defined and add more, and make the eye color more hazel [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 10:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 05:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink a bit smaller, and change the file name to Silverspeck.kit.png [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 18:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll change her file name for you. Darken the shading just on the leg farthest from us, on her other side [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.'''The gost,roxi,08:41,2 may,2011.(UTC) Hello?19:20,july 2,2011.(UTC) Make the specks smaller [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 17:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'.The gost,09:31,july 14,2011. Helllo? Add some more flecks to the base of her tail, and darken the shading just a tad [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded.20:56,august 02,2011.(UTC) Blur the shading and make the ear pink smaller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 18:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Redfur (W) For Approval His article says he has brown eyes, but on the fan art he has blue eyes. I just did brown, but if they're supposed to be blue, then just let me know Ghost [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 16:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) He has brown eyes. 16:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the tail tip, make the ear pink more visible. Nightshine 03:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The ear pink still doens't look right. Erase the current ear pink and make it a pale red-pink colour. Nightshine 21:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Theres a lighter line under the eye on the left (<-----) side. 22:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: I smudged over the lighter line beneath the eye, and I tried to fix the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The earpink color still seems off. Maybe darken it a bit. 20:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Is this better? I darkened and saturated the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks much better. I think this is kust one of those pelt colors thats its hard to get a good earpink color for. 16:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) lol, yeah. Ear pink on ginger cats has always been difficult for me too [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 18:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Foxpaw (A)-For approval I really like her, what do you think? 00:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Comments? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 00:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! The ear pink should be more orangey. Nightshine 03:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 03:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The earpink is still really hard to see. Maybe lighten it some. 21:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded 00:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Fix the lineart on the ears. 20:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I take over this?The gost,09:20,July 18,2011. Pebbleshade(MC)-For approval Fail. Need help fixing lineart, pixlr's new brushes are now anoyying so i can't fix it D: and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) File:Foxpaw.png 21:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pebbleshade isn't a Med. cat, she's a warrior. Unless this is a different Pebbleshade. 21:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Must be a different one. If not, decline this and I'll make her warrior image. (Fox on phone) There aren't two Pebbleshades, there's only one here. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ashpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Darken the gray a bit. Nightshine 21:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) If we ever lave a tweak week, I want to tweak her kit image so that they gray isn't so dark. I always imagined her with a paler, sort of almost bluish gray and white [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Smudge/blur the tail tip a tiny bit. 22:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: I smudged the tail tip [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I see nothing wrong. Well done :) 17:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Fogstorm (Ki) - For Approval Comments? Nightshine 22:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe make the brown a little more distinguishable [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I take over this?The gost,09:19,14 july,2011. let me? let me join! Please? Jojohehehe 22:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Of course! I'll add you in :) If you need any help, please ask! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 01:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Fangtooth (W)- For Approval I'm proud of this one even though the leg stripes and earpink gave me some trouble. Comments? 23:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I love this! Blur the shading on his chest, and thicken it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 06:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Fangtooth (A)- For Approval ﻿ Comments? 23:27, August 1, 2011 (UTC) He's really good :3 Blur the stripe on his back some more, and bend it a little according to the curve of his back [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) By bend it you mean make it go <----- a bit? 16:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 18:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity and images. I'm mainly asking this because of images like Fogstorm's kit image and Foxpaw's image. The Gost has shown interest in working with them to get them approved. It's not exactly fair to give the images away but seeing as they had the decline warning on them should it be ok to give the character to someone else? If activity on the wiki itself was higher chances are they would have been declined and archived a while ago. I was just wondering for future reference too. 17:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've just been reluctant to decline them just because I've never actually declined an image of Nightshine's before and it just felt...weird I guess. I think if a decline warning has been posted on a charart, and no one responds for three days, then a more active user has the option of taking over the image to get it approved. Does that sound alright? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 18:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC)